


Falter Gently

by paragadesluster



Series: Pouch of Pebbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragadesluster/pseuds/paragadesluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he sees her, he knew he was in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falter Gently

The first time he saw her he knew he was in trouble. She was power and potency and light all wrapped up in a package that seemed to be sent straight from the deep roads to torment him. She was beautiful. And of course she was totally and completely off limits; for one thing she was accused of being the Divine’s murderer, and for another she had a glowing green thing on her had that made him slightly uncomfortable but at the same time intrigued. Meeting her on the battlefield that day outside the blown out crater that used to be the Temple of Sacred Ashes, it felt like providence – and when she shut the rift and lay unconscious for three days he didn’t know how he would feel if she were to never awaken.

But she did. She did and she came to him, asking about his life and his past. He clammed up slightly at that, his past was that – the past, and he didn’t like going back to Kirkwall not even in his memories. It was still too painful, there was too much death. But she knew somehow that it was hard, and asked him other questions deflecting and redirecting so much that it made his head spin. Leave anyone special in Kirkwall, a blush and maker man - pull yourself together and answer the woman. No. No one left there. She smiled at that and nodded sauntering off towards the next danger. He shook his head and got back to work. There was a war going on after all.

The second time he saw her he was filled with relief that she was alive. Alive and whole and here. He had carried her back to camp, her body shivering in the cold her hands reaching around his neck and holding onto him tighter. He smiled and held her even closer then, hoping that the heat from his body would be enough to keep her till they reached camp. It was. Her hands slipped from his shoulders he hoped with reluctance but he must have been reading too much into it.

What would he say if she returned his feelings? We cannot, we have too much on our shoulders – we are responsible for too many to worry about our own happiness. He imagined that she convinced him to give them a shot a chance at joy. It wouldn’t be too hard, he was half hers already. As he lay awake at night he dreamed of her coming to him of him kissing her softly, feeling her lithe body press into his. He imagined the sounds she would make breathless sighs and tempered moans trapped between lips as he pulled noises from her body as easily as he pulled his blade from its sheath. He wanted to know every inch of her body and to show her every inch of his. He wanted to love her, to show her that there could still be some goodness in the world for the people who deserved it.

As if you deserve all that a small voice echoed in his head. Self- loathing blossomed in his stomach. She’ll never love an addict, someone who can’t even fight their own demons. The voice was oily and dark and smelled of the lyrium that once coursed through him his fingers itched with temptation. No he thought no, but she can respect that I am trying. He forced the voice away locking it deep away from his waking thoughts. He was not that man anymore. He would be better, for himself.

The third time he saw her she was standing at his door in Skyhold looking as if she had all the time in the world for him. He smiled gently at her. He had been right all those months ago when he had first saw her, she was trouble incarnate, but just the sort of trouble he needed.


End file.
